Boss
By undeadjester Intruduction Boss Is a shipwright on zippo island and is Bull shark Fishman who wears a large cloak over his body, he is constsntly heavily smoking cigars unless he is fighting. Due to his extreme similaries to a shark he usually wears a cloth mask to hide his face. Not being many fishmen in east blue zippo decided to set up shop there fixing marine and pirate ships. He'd give marines pirate ship routes for repeat buisness which makes him a man who focuses much on money so he can have the good things in life, like expensieve cigars with dirty mermaid books. Ex shipwright/plantation owner on zippo island. Current shipwright and 1st mate of the snow pirates. Appearance He is a 6,9 Fish man with a bull shark head that has turning capacity. Being a fishman he has large muscles do from constantly working on ships and practicing fishman Karate. Something he can't hid is his large dorsal fin on his back and finds shame in that being his only fin. Webbed feet while his hands have only fist forms which makes him a weaker swimmer in comparision to other fishmen but deadlier on land. He wears a large white desert robe usually with a large green kimino underneath. His skin is grey from constantly pounding it against stones on the sea floor to train. Personality Boss was always a leader type from birth which lead him to named boss. His position on the ship came from his need to build the world largest ship using the funds from one piece and buy zippo island from the world government. A large buisness man he finds the financial risk in east blue low and takes to the dull life by repearing pirate ships and leading them to their doom. Cynical and material focused he is selfish and greedy yet shows owner and compassion outside of a buisness deal. Even opening orphanages or enviromental programs. To him his life is his money and what he created. Fishman karate gave him wisdom and honor But the world gave him his real edge. Fine buisness sense. His creations being ships like the " Fighting Bark" of the snow pirates is another of prides and he intends on making a ship out of it that dwarfs even thriller bark. he is driven by his passion to create and finance the creations in the end. He does not beleive in naming his techniques but lets his peers name them at the moment, he calls naming to be show boating. Abilities Fishman Karate: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fishman_Karate Relationships Davon State: As his captain Boss has willingly joined him and accepted his leadership. Thou the relationship rocky at best due to Boss's dissapointment in the constant self endangerment his captain puts himself in and the lack of control over his devil fruit powers. Whenever Davon is left immobile due to his power over consuming him he is forced to fight hand-to-hand combat with boss or boss will refuse to follow orders. Since boss joining was the cause of a full day battle between the two it made sense to make the way to deal with all arguements on the ship was with hand-to-hand combat. The relationship is built on respect for each other goals and a promise to help the other achieve it until they find one piece. Zippo Island: Most people on the island have learned to tolerate boss's odd way of handeling buisness and even protect him from marines. This shows that they are on good terms with him and enjoy being under their management. They don't even question when he picks a new supervisor until his returms for the plantation where most people make a living. History http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_Pirates_in_a_battle_royale_on_zippo_island#comm-59254 Category:Pirate